Symond Frey
Symond Frey is the son of Walden, and Amerie Frey making him a member of House Frey through his father and a member of House Darenford through his mother. When the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne were making thier move for the Invasion fo Westbridge and wanted passage through the Trident it would be Symond Frey that led the negotiations and during these negotions he would gain great respect as he was able to get several very strong consessions from the Lucernians including marriage rights with House Starke. History Early History Frey's Plot Following the confrontation between Hosteen Frey, and Robb Starke the decision was made by Hosteen that no longer would he accept the excistence of the Starke's, and was going to do anything to make them pay for what he believed they had done to him and his family. As they returned on the ship to the Trident the boats would be stopped by Walder Frey II. or Black Walder of whom met with Lothar, and Hosteen briefly before going on board the boats and hanging several members of the Frey's including Perwyn Frey of whom was deemed too loyal to the Lucernians. After the murder of Perwyn Frey they would wait on the water, and were met by Emmon Rivers the bastard son of Emmon Frey the King of the Orange Forks, and he would vow that his father was now prepared to turn against Gemma Lannister and regain the Orange Fork for the Frey's. With this in mind Emmon Rivers would leave first to return to his father where he silently begin preparing to murder his oldest half brother in Cleos Frey of whom frightened him due to the loyalty he knew his father held for him. Returning to the Trident he met with his father, and was forced to anwser for the death of Perwyn Frey, but was able to alongside Lothar Frey convinse their father that Stevron had been poisoned by the Lucernians thus further pushing Walder into hatred towards the Lucernians. It was at this point that the Frey's decided to allow the Lucernians to enter the Island of Frey so that they could gather some of them for the purposes of letting them believe they were finding a place willing to be the friends of Lucerne. Choosing the Kingdom of the Blue Fork as the site of the Lucernian embassy as the loyalty of the Blue Fork was always in question and this would give them a good excuse to wipe them out. Using this as an excuse they would decide to send Walder Frey II. as the diplomat to meet with the Lucernians, but it was made sure that he was going to be on his best behavior or else all of this might fail to come together. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey Roslin Frey Cover.jpg|Roslin Frey - Cousin|link=Roslin Frey Lothar Frey.jpg|Lothar Frey - Cousin|link=Lothar Frey Relationships Category:House Frey Category:People Category:People of the Riverlands Category:People of the Island of Frey Category:Human Category:Andal Category:House Darenford